


Another Year Older

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostiron Bang 2013, Future Fic, Immortality, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tony’s birthday and while normally this would be a time to celebrate and party, Tony is in no mood. After all when you're immortal birthdays are more of a reminder of what you've lost than what you've gained.</p><p>Then things just get worse when Loki unexpectedly visits, giving Tony something that had lead to their falling out decades before. It's the answer to a question Tony begged Loki for years ago, and now that he has the answer will Tony take Loki up on his offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> Big love and hugs to Incubigirl for being my go to and beta. <3
> 
> Huge thank you and major hugs to Qwanderer for the beautiful piece of art that was created for this fic! 
> 
> Story notes: Avis, like Jarvis, is an acronym for 'Another Very Intelligent System'.

 

 

 

 

"[Another Year Older](http://31.media.tumblr.com/2c43a9a76d3148b2063888128a0dcdfd/tumblr_mtj449UaDE1rdewg1o1_1280.png)" art by [Qwanderer](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com/post/61954970667/illustration-for-another-year-older-by) (click title for full size)

 

* * *

 

The end of Tony Stark’s life as he knew it began with a kiss. A simple thing really in the grand scheme of things, but nothing was simple when it came to Tony. He had to have everything bigger, better, more complex and grandiose. So it really shouldn’t have been as much as a shock to him when he and Loki first expressed their desire for one another so long ago in the cell Loki was being imprisoned in deep in the heart of Asgard’s dungeons.

After that things just started going downhill, even though it didn’t seem that way at first.

The first time they made love, or as Tony vehemently called it ‘the most mind blowing fuck he’s ever had’, pretty much sealed the deal for both of them. They needed each other in ways they hadn’t even realized they ever needed in anyone. They fit together like some kind of lost puzzle piece, one that was always missing from the box that kept the picture from being fully complete, but when finally found it fixed everything. It wasn’t love, they would never admit that to each other, at least not yet, but it was a connection between them that somehow ran deeper, a sense of home, familiarity, and a safe playing field. Even though Tony and the Avengers went toe to toe with Loki several times after his first attempt to rule the Earth, they always ended up back in each other’s bed taking out their frustrations, sorrows, joys, and anger on each other. It was a deadly dance that was beautiful to watch, but you knew it couldn’t possibly come to a good end.

That end came when a particularly large threat came to Earth a few years after Tony and Loki had started sleeping with one another; a threat so large and dangerous that Thor was forced to besiege Loki for his aid and his secrets of the Nine Realms. No one had known about Tony and Loki’s physical and unstable relationship until the end of that battle, where the price the Avengers and the rest of the world paid was almost too much.

Tony lay in a coma for weeks and was essentially brain dead. The doctors held little hope that he would ever wake up. The damage to his body was significant; third degree burns over forty percent of his body, internal injuries that required almost half a dozen surgeries to finally repair, but worst of all was the brain damage. No one wanted to give up, to do what deep down they knew was right, they held on hoping that Tony Stark could still pull out one brilliant last trick. He was a genius after all.

 

Time slowly ticked by and after several months of no change, Pepper finally accepted the inevitable and told the doctors to bring him off life support. It was a gut wrenching decision, but the right one, and one that they all had to accept.

Except for Loki.

It was hard for Tony’s peers to come to terms that they had been sleeping together, but in the end they respected his decision. After all Tony was an Avenger, one of the good guys, and never wavered from his path. They didn’t trust Loki, could never trust Loki, but they gave him space when he turned up for the first and last time at Tony’s bedside to say goodbye. Even Thor relented and gave his brother space rather than putting him in chains and taking him back to the cells of Asgard.

The thing was that Loki didn’t want to say goodbye, and what Loki wants, Loki gets. If you wanted to get technical he actually came to say hello, but no one suspected that. They all thought Loki was saying goodbye to his dying lover.

It was hard for Loki at first to come to terms that he didn’t want to live in a world without Tony Stark. He had seen civilizations crumble, rebuild, and then eventually vanish forever. Entire races evolve and then die off. Why would one human being affect him so much? He still couldn’t explain it, not even to this day, but he worked tirelessly to find a solution to bring Tony back. Being a fugitive of Asgard didn’t help matters and he was almost caught by his own stupid mistake when he stole a golden apple from Idunn’s garden. Tony Stark had him by the balls, both literally and figuratively, and he cursed him every chance he got.

Since making Tony a god was not an option (because Loki liked being the only true god in this relationship), he had to figure out a way to bring Tony back from the brink of death without that change. Once the spell was perfected, Loki came to Earth to administer it to Tony.

It was a miracle everyone had exclaimed when Tony woke up completely healed and had no lasting damage from his injuries. Loki had slipped away, but not before giving Tony a long thorough kiss awake, and left him to his friends care for the time being. He did not want to gain the respect and adoration of the Avengers and the rest for saving their friends life. He did not do it for them and wanted nothing to do with them anyway. So Loki waited until the time was right and came back into Tony’s life just as quietly as he left before.

Problem was their reunion wasn’t all flowers and unicorns and happy, fluffy bunnies. It was never like that with them before, but this time it was different. This time there was a problem that even Loki didn’t foresee. A problem that would ultimately turn Tony’s world upside down and affect him and all those he loved dearly.

There was a lot of blame thrown around, a few tears, some blood, and a demolished floor of Stark Tower before Tony could think straight and realize that Loki had really not known about this small side effect. Despite that, it still didn’t make him less angry and it put a sour note into their already spectacular dysfunctional relationship that lasted for several years. Loki had tried to fix the problem, but even being the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms wasn’t enough. He couldn’t undo what he had done to Tony.

Eventually Tony came to accept it and forgave Loki, but there would forever be that small shadow between them whenever they were together. Which would turn out to be for a very long time.

 

***

 

_Jotunheimen, Norway, many, many years later..._

Tony Stark slowly slid the empty glass across the bar top towards him. The soft chink of glass on glass and liquid being poured in was the only noise in the all too quiet room. Tony finished pouring and slid the glass back to the slender, sandy haired, blue eyed man sitting on the bar stool next to him.

“You’re brooding,” the man said in a cultured voice, picking up his glass and taking a sip of the amber liquid.

“No, I’m not.” Tony frowned while filling his own glass.

“Yes, you are. Every year that I am present for this day is the same. You sit in silence and wallow—“

“I don’t wallow.”

“About the years that have passed you by and how alone you truly feel.”

“I am not alone!” Tony said defensively and drained his glass, setting it down on the bar top with a bit more force than was needed.

“Exactly, sir, that’s what I am here to remind you of.”

“Enough with the ‘sir’, Jarvis, we’ve known each other way too long to continue with that,” Tony huffed.

Jarvis cocked his head slightly to the side and took another sip, savouring the liquid on his tongue. “It’s how you programmed me.”

“Yes, but you’re practically human now anyway, so stop it.” Tony slid off the bar stool and made his way over to the large window, watching the snow fall softly to the ground. Despite it being late May it was still cold enough to snow and Tony liked that. He didn’t want to do things the normal way; keeping everything interesting was an integral part of his life.

He heard Jarvis set down the glass and get to his feet, walking towards him. He looked at his AI’s reflection in the window and gave him a small smile. Jarvis was his own man now and had been for many centuries, but still Tony couldn’t help but feel a bit like a parent who’s child had come home from a visit from college. They were still theirs, but they were their own person now too. As the centuries progressed so did the technology and Tony had been eager to put a physical mask on Jarvis to go with the intellectual one. Jarvis wasn’t completely human, he could never be, but he now had his own blood flowing through his veins, skin to touch, muscles to move with, and many other qualities that the human body possessed. His mind, however, wasn’t entirely flesh and blood, but a computer, storing countless centuries worth of data, records, and Tony Stark’s history. One word or one date was enough for Jarvis to look up and provide information to whoever needed it. Except that Tony made sure that not just anyone could access that information. Someone with that much dirt on Tony would be dangerous.

“Pepper sent you here, didn’t she?” Tony turned his gaze back to the snow covered landscape outside.

“I was coming to see you regardless,” Jarvis said without any hesitation. Tony was kind of touched by his sentiment.

“And how is she?”

“Very well, si—“ Jarvis paused, noticing Tony’s frown reflecting on the glass. “She arrives back from Phobos tomorrow. The conference went well and she intends to start the next phase of the project as soon as possible.”

“You married a work-a-holic,” Tony chuckled and turned to face his former AI.

“I had exceptional prior experience of that before we wed,” Jarvis smiled.

“Of course you did.” Tony stepped forward and placed a hand on Jarvis’ shoulder, looking the taller man in the eye. “Thanks for the visit, buddy, I appreciate it.”

“You know I would never intentionally miss today. It’s not often that you turn—“

“Don’t say it!” Tony said darkly, releasing his hold and letting his hand drop back to his side.

“Apologies,” Jarvis murmured.

“Not your fault, J. I’m just tired, its been a long week. Year. Decade.”

“Have you spoken to him at all?”

Him. There was only one Him that Jarvis would be referring to without question. The same Him who put Tony on this long, unrelenting road and was ultimately the reason where and what he was today.

Tony was surprised at the pang of hurt and wanting that sprang up in his chest at the mere thought of him. He tried to put him out of his mind as often as he could, but on a day like this, a day that was celebrated to mark the passage of time, it was hard to ignore the god—and lover—that helped shape who and what you are.

Immortal.

“No, I haven’t. It’s been…awhile,” Tony trailed off, lost in thought. How long had it been since he talked to Loki? Time didn’t hold the same weight for him as it did for others. Weeks could seem like seconds, years just mere months, and centuries all just melted into one another. The longest Tony and Loki had been apart was for almost two thousand years and that wasn’t by either of their choice. This time it was, even though they’ve been apart for barely a fraction of that time.

“Maybe you should go see him?” Jarvis quietly suggested.

Tony shook his head, trying to get himself back into the present. No sense getting sentimental about it now. “Nah, I’ll wait some more. I’ll be alright.”

_Liar_ , his subconscious immediately taunted.

Nodding slightly, Jarvis looked at his creator, mentor, and friend, seeing through the mask of hurt all too clearly, but not willing to press the matter further. “Do you have any plans for this evening?”

“Nope, just me, myself, and I.” Tony noticed the concern flicker across Jarvis’ face and immediately put on more bravado than he was feeling. “Don’t worry, I want it like this. I just need to be alone for a little while.”

“If you are sure?”

“I am. I know you have that meeting with the Japanese president of the company in a few hours, so shoo! Get out of here before I turn you off,” he said, hurriedly changing the subject.

“I’m afraid it’s not as easy as it was in the past. You have to actually work for it this time,” Jarvis retorted.

“Ye of little faith,” Tony smiled and clapped Jarvis on the back. They both walked over to a small circular platform near the doorway. As soon as Jarvis stepped onto it it lit up, giving him an eerie pallor.

“Will you promise me something, Tony?”

Tony was reaching for the computer pad in the wall to configure the settings of Jarvis’ trip back home and paused. “Only if I will like it.”

“I appreciate and respect your wish to remain alone tonight, but tomorrow I insist that you dine with Pepper and I,” Jarvis smiled, clasping his hands behind his back.

“You insist?”

“Yes.”

“What did Pepper say?” Tony held back a smile, knowing all too well what Pepper probably had said.

“She insisted as well,” Jarvis said, but Tony couldn’t miss that miniscule flicker of eyes darting away from his face indicating he wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

“What did she really say, Jarvis?”

Sighing, Jarvis relented. “She demands your company tomorrow night and if you don’t show up she’ll personally take two of the suits, with interstellar light travel capabilities, tie them to your, ah, testicles and drag you to dinner.”

Tony nodded with a big grin on his face. “Anything else?”

“You are to bring dessert.”

“And you’ve already got that covered, right?”

“Of course!” Jarvis said brightly. “The cosmos would soon collapse and vanish into nothing before you did something like that.”

“That’s why I love ya,” Tony laughed. “Okay, tell Pepper to lay off my balls, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He reached over and hit a few keys. The platform underneath Jarvis glowed brighter and brighter and soon Jarvis started to fade away.

“Very good, sir. And happy birthday,” Jarvis called out just before vanishing from sight. Who knew Star Trek would be so influential in the way people lived now?

Tony smiled to himself sadly. Yes he’d be seeing Pepper tomorrow, but it wasn’t truly his Pepper. His Pepper had died millennia’s ago; of old age, and warm in her bed. Tony had begged her to let him use the new super solider formula that was developed after the reawakening of Steve Rogers on her for years prior to her death, but she refused, insisting that this was just the natural way of things. Tony had spat back that nothing about him was natural anymore and that he needed her, but that didn’t seem to sway her request. Finally when he had broken down and accepted that she would die while he would live for what seemed like forever, Pepper just pulled him close and whispered that he’d find away to keep her in some form. She knew he’d be clever and stubborn enough not to let her go and she was right.

It took years for the technology and science to be just right, but Tony had the perfect Pepper clone and one with a special cellular structure that prevented her from aging. When the original Pepper was alive she had relented and allowed Tony to map and scan her brain with the help of Bruce. She wasn’t sure why he was so insistent on it, but Tony always had a trick up his sleeve. With her brain settings, personality, and memories essentially stored on a computer, all Tony had to do was wait until the time was right. Eventually the time was right and Pepper was back.

One thing he had not planned on was her falling in love and marrying Jarvis. He would always make jokes about Jarvis’ capabilities in bed and what kind of attachments he came with—which Tony would know about already since he built the guy—until one day she just got so fed up and punched him in the jaw, cracking one of his teeth in half.

So while this Pepper was pretty much the original thing, she wasn’t completely his Pepper. His Pepper aged gracefully and lived a full rich life before she died and because Tony was too scared to go on without her he couldn’t let go and leave her at peace.

Everyone thinks of immortality as some great and wonderful thing, but Tony knew better. Tony knew just how fucking scary it could be and just how lonely it was. To know that you may not have an end, well, that was something no human should have to come to terms with. Mankind had always lusted after the allure and ability to cheat death, if only he could tell them that it just wasn’t worth it. The only thing that had even remotely made it worth it was Loki. And Loki was the damn reason he was like this in the first place.

He made his way back to the bar to pour himself another drink. Didn’t matter how much he drank or ate or put chemicals in his system, he wouldn’t change. His body was frozen forever in a permanent state of his early forties. One perk to it all was that since he was now immortal he could heal faster than anyone he knew—except for Agrarian’s—not get sick, eat whatever he wanted without gaining weight, and fuck with the stamina of an 18-year-old; which was good when he and Loki had long bouts of lovemaking (when they were speaking to each other). One downside was that it was a hell of a lot harder to get drunk and just let everything fade away for a while.

Sighing, Tony leaned back on the bar and looked around at the small living space. He didn’t know why he came here; this really wasn’t his place to begin with. This was just a small house in the middle of nowhere that Loki liked to hole up in on occasion when he was feeling particularly moody or wanted to begin another plot of world domination. What Tony still didn’t know to this day was that this was a spot where Loki’s Viking worshippers use to pray and dedicate an alter to him. 

The dark wood and metal interior was warm, and the large stone fireplace just added to that cozy feel. It was perfect for long snowy days where all you wanted to do was curl up by the fire and read. Or fuck. They did a lot of fucking in front of that fireplace. Tony grinned as the countless memories of the two of them in all sorts of compromising positions came to mind. 

Tony reached over for the decanter and poured another drink, silently toasting himself on horrifically long life. He had barely gulped down the amber liquid when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. A chill went down his spine and he instinctively knew he wasn’t alone.

“Hello, Tony,” a low and deceptively elegant voice said behind him. The shock of hearing his name caused him to drop his glass, it shattering on the ground. Small robots the size of golf balls appeared from seemingly nowhere to clean up the mess. 

Those four simple syllables triggered a liquid fire that spread throughout his veins and also gripped around his heart, squeezing it painfully. “Loki,” Tony choked out and turned slowly to face the god.

Loki stood still inside the entryway of the living area, hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed plainly in a green tunic, leather breeches, and wore his long leather coat that he always favoured. His casual attire indicated that he was here to talk, not fight, so Tony relaxed a bit. He studied the god, looking him in those deep green eyes that held so much power and knowledge. Loki’s long hair was brushed back and tied at the back of his neck and Tony smiled, pleased to see that he hadn’t cut it.  He liked it long; it gave him something good to hold onto when they were in bed with each other.

His heart hammered in his chest as he studied those angular and elegant features, trying to decipher what Loki was thinking. It was no use; Loki was locked up nice and tight, not letting anything show except indifference.

The moment stretched out almost becoming awkward. Finally Tony figured out how to work his tongue again. “You’re here,” he stated flatly.

“I am,” Loki responded just as indifferent.

“Why?”

“To wish you felicitations on this day of your birth.”

Tony wasn’t buying it. “Bullshit.”

Loki arched an elegant eyebrow and stepped into the room, the rustle of his leathers against his lithe frame the only noise he made. “I figure that this birthday would be especially difficult for you.”

Tony was almost touched, even though he knew Loki was lying through his teeth. “I appreciate the sentiment, but c’mon. How are you here? Did you get out on a day pass or something? Sleep with a few of the guards to distract them?”

Loki’s lips twitched into small smirk. He should have been offended at that last comment, but he wasn’t. It took a lot more than that for Tony to offend him. He unclasped his hands from behind his back and held out his wrists for Tony to examine. Two silver cuffs encircled those elegant wrists, both nondescript without any markings or any visible lock. Tony knew those well, he had helped design them at the request of the Allfather to keep Loki imprisoned. He had slipped the leash before using his magic, managing to break the spells the Allfather had placed on him to block any magical ability. Loki could break almost any spell, but it was harder for him to break science. That’s where Tony came in.

“As you can see they are still in place,” Loki said quietly, turning his wrists around so Tony could see them wholly.

Tony almost reached out to touch the cool metal but thought better of it. They hadn’t touched each other in years and Tony didn’t want to get distracted. Not yet anyway. “So you were released on good behaviour then?” He chuckled at the notion, Loki getting out on good behaviour, yeah right.

“The Allfather has granted me a reprieve from captivity for twenty four hours so that I may see you.” Loki stepped closer and Tony could smell the faint trace of winter and the soap that Loki used when he bathed. He had to tell himself not to breathe in too deeply otherwise he’d start to become aroused.

“How is Thor?”

Frowning slightly, Loki looked away and gazed out the window. “As well as the King of Asgard should be. He sends his regards.”

“That’s nice of him to remember the little people,” Tony said with a small smile. The silence between them stretched on, neither one seemingly willing to continue with the small talk. They stood awkwardly facing each other, but not looking each other in the eye. Finally Tony had enough and needed to do something. “Drink?” He offered.

“Please,” Loki replied politely, shifting his body away so that Tony wouldn’t have to come in contact with him as he grabbed a new glass. Tony poured him a healthy dose of alcohol and slid the glass over in his direction. Loki picked it up without comment and just held it within his long, slender fingers.

Moving away from Loki, Tony went back to his previous position by the window and just stared blankly outside. He wanted to touch Loki so badly, to taste him, to feel that smooth skin underneath his calloused fingers. The realization of how much he missed him was staggering and a bit frightening. Tony started to feel a balance he hadn’t realized he’d lost and they had only been in each other’s presence for less than five minutes!

How long has it been?

He didn’t realize he had said it out loud until a smooth female voice with an accent filled the room. “ _It has been eighty seven years, four months, twenty six days, nine hours—_ “

“Thank you, Avis,” Tony muttered. So, he and Loki hadn’t seen each other face to face for over eighty-seven years. For some that was an entire lifetime. For Tony and Loki that felt like barely six months.

Tony jumped slightly as two deceptively gentle hands placed themselves on his sides. Loki’s breath tickled the back of his neck and Tony sighed inwardly, trying not to melt into that touch. 

“Tony, I had to see you,” Loki breathed. Tony shivered as that silky voice caressed his ears. “You would not come to me, so I—“

“You thought what?” Tony turned suddenly, facing Loki and giving him a hard glare. “You’d come here and have a quick fuck and call it a day? To tell me that you miss me and then leave? Because if that’s the case then you can just walk your ass right back to Asgard, buddy!” Tony hadn’t meant to sound so angry, but he was. Years of frustration and loneliness bubbled up and Loki was just as good a punching bag as any.

Loki’s face darkened, his eyes turning hard as he look at his partner. “Do you really think me so callous? We have known each other much too long to play this little game,” Loki growled and turned away, taking long strides across the room. “I have been imprisoned for centuries,” Loki turned to face Tony once more. “You always made sure to come and see me, to talk, to love, to pick at my mind, but then you stopped!” 

The realization hit Tony hard and he had to take a moment to process it. Was Loki angry because he hadn’t visited him and lonely? But of course Tony wouldn’t be apologizing for that, not after the way things were left.

“What so your butthurt that I didn’t come and pay you a nice long conjugal visit for a few decades? Are you really going to pull that card, because that’s just pathetic, Lo,” Tony threw back at him. 

“No, you insipidly dense cur!” Loki shouted. “I came to tell you that I have found a solution. As you would not come to me I deemed it necessary to come to you! I knew not how long you would stay away this time and if you truly wanted it done then I am here to provide the answer.” 

Tony stood frozen, staring as Loki finished his outburst and watched with surprise at how Loki deflated after delivering the news. Loki’s shoulders slumped and he gazed down at the floor in a defeated manner. Tony didn’t know what chilled him more: the way Loki looked so un-Loki like and disheartened in that moment, or the revelation that Loki could now provide him with what he requested eighty seven years ago.

The silence stretched out until Tony found his voice again. “You found a way?” He said hoarsely. 

“Yes,” Loki murmured. He looked up at Tony, green eyes a mixture of anger and resentment. “If death is still what you wish then I am here to provide it.” 

“Death,” Tony whispered to himself.  

Eighty-seven years ago Tony had come to Loki in his cell and begged him to kill him. He’d had enough and he was so, so tired. Tired of living, tired of watching time flow by and take what he loved and twisted his capability to love and shape it into something that wasn’t healthy. He’d lost countless friends, children, and acquaintances over the millennia. He’d seen the collapse of modern civilization a handful of times and watched as humanities tenacity brought it back to its former glory. He’d been witness to disease wiping out nearly seventy percent of the human population and was able to use his company and resources to provide a cure, free of charge. He’d been elected the world’s representative when new aliens from other dimensions and the farthest reaches of space came in contact with Earth (in hindsight that bit was a bit of a disaster and everyone agreed to sweep that particular incident under the rug). Yes, Tony had seen a lot and lived through a lot, but he just couldn’t take any more, he was done with life and wanted to die.

The problem with being rendered immortal was just that, Tony being immortal. If he had put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger that wouldn’t do anything, he’d simply wake up a few hours later with a slight headache, nothing more. If he burned himself alive he’d just walk around like a piece of crispy fried Stark until he’d heal. Once he made a passing joke about blowing himself up, but Loki had put that theory to rest and say he’d just be a pile of skin, bone, and meat, but still very much alive. Tony never thought about that messy situation again. 

That’s why he had turned to Loki, to ask him to provide a solution so that he could finally rest without worrying that he’d actually survive the process. Loki had said it was impossible, but Tony knew that he could find a way. What Tony wasn’t prepared for was how adamant Loki was against the idea.

Loki didn’t want Tony to die and Tony knew he couldn’t without Loki.

So they parted, both angry and saying spiteful things to cover up just how hurt and scared they really were. Tony hadn’t bothered to visit Loki since, not until Loki showed up minutes ago on his doorstep.

“Like permanent not-coming-back-or-healing, the big swan song, shuffling off this mortal coil kind of death?” Tony was still having trouble thinking straight.

“Yes,” Loki said quietly, his mask of indifference now put back in place. He stood tall again, back straight and elegant. 

“Huh,” was all Tony could mutter. Now the ball was entirely in his court.

“Do you wish to die or not, Stark?” Loki growled, slipping into his old habit of calling Tony by his last name.

“Just gimme a minute, will ya? It’s not a decision I can make in ten seconds!” 

“It sure seemed like you had decided it the last time we were together!” The complete vehemence in Loki’s voice made Tony pause and really look at Loki. His face was still his usual cool mask, but his eyes burned with the intensity of a predator backed into a corner ready to strike at the slightest move.

Tony had to tread carefully otherwise he’d cause something they’d both regret. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said, jaw set in a hard line. “But it’s a decision that I can’t exactly take back once it’s done.” 

Loki continued to fix Tony with his glare. “You have precious little time to decide. This is an offer than I will only make once.” His voice was calm, but Tony knew better, the venom and promised threat of pain was just barely underneath the surface.

“That’s harsh!” Tony snapped. “You could have at gotten someone to deliver a message or sent a letter or something! How would you like it if someone just turns up on your fucking doorstep and offers you the promise of death?”

“I know that feeling all too well,” Loki hissed.

“Bullshit!” Tony stepped up to Loki; the large couch between them prevented Tony from putting his hands around Loki’s neck and strangling him. “Practically everyone in the universe wants you dead! Hell, I bet you curl up every night with a warm cup of milk and read through your daily edition of  ‘Let’s see who wants to kill me today?’ Who could possibly make you want to actually die?”

 “ _YOU!_ ” Loki roared.

Tony jerked back as if he’d been slapped. He blinked, mind uncharacteristically trying to put the pieces together but failing. Could this actually mean that Loki loved Tony beyond anything and would prefer his own death rather than living the rest of his life out without Tony?

“Wait. What?” Tony stammered.

“I think you know,” Loki’s voice was ice, his face now betraying the anger and hurt that he really felt. Tiny puffs of his breath became visible as he breathed heavily from his outburst. Loki was going cold despite the magic dampening enchantments and cuffs. Tony couldn’t help but shiver as he felt the cold curl around him and sink into his skin.

The pieces finally clicked and Tony groaned. He raked his hands through his hair, cursing himself for being the selfish dick that he is. Of course Loki would be upset if he died. They loved each other and have been in love for so long that it probably didn’t feel like that anymore. Tony had almost forgotten what it is like to have someone else’s life and future connected in such a way that if one side were broken the other would suffer. Suffer to the point of death, which apparently Loki would if what Tony was discerning the words that went unspoken. Tony had no idea, hadn’t even considered the idea before this and now he was faced with a very angry, very hurt god. The embarrassment that gripped him made him give a humourless laugh and he turned his back on Loki and sat down on the couch, face buried in his hands.

“Fuck, Loki, I—“ Tony lowered his hands, letting them hang between his knees as he sat bent forward. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it would have been obvious, but I guess I have misjudged your intellect. Again.” The words were clipped, meant to sting, and they did. Tony knew that the mask of cool indifference was back in place. Loki hated showing this side of himself to anyone, even Tony.

“I’m so, so sorry, Lo,” Tony whispered. “I was just…so lost, so unfocused. I couldn’t see the point of going on anymore. With you locked away—“ A low growl behind him meant that he had to tread extra carefully. “I’m not blaming you,” Tony quickly put out. “Fuck, I’m the one to blame here. For everything.” Well maybe not everything, but he didn’t feel like saying that for fear of losing a limb. “I just didn’t see what else there was to do.”

Silence stretched between them, neither saying anything to comfort or try to understand what the other was thinking. Tony just stared down at his feet and absentmindedly started to count the threads on the carpet. He barely registered the dip in the couch as Loki silently came around and sat beside him. The chill radiating from Loki lessened and the room slowly started to warm, indicating that the god had calmed down. A little. He was still pretty pissed.

Finally after minutes that stretched on like centuries, Tony turned to look his lover in the eyes. They were still angry and wild, but with the slightest hint of sadness. Only Tony could really read what Loki was feeling when they were this close. It’s something he had a lot of practice with. His eyes flickered over the pale, angular features that he knows so well, remembering times when that face was the only thing that kept him from giving up. Tony gazed at the thin lips pressed in a hard line and noticed, not for the first time, the faintest hints of the scars where the needle and thread had punctured through skin to sew Loki’s mouth shut. Loki could heal from some of the most horrific injuries, as Tony could attest to, but for some reason these one lingered. They were small and almost invisible so that no one but Tony, Thor, and Loki knew were there, a small reminder of Odin Allfather’s punishment all these millennia later.

Without thinking, Tony raised his hand and gently cupped Loki’s chin, lightly stroking his thumb along his bottom lip. Loki tensed but didn’t pull away, his eyes fixed on Tony.

“I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. I wasn’t thinking,” Tony murmured as he lightly traced Loki’s lips. He dropped his hand and immediately regretted it. The feel of Loki’s skin on his, no matter how small or brief was like a light being turned on in a very dark place for the first time in forever.

The memory of their first kiss suddenly took over Tony’s conscious and he laughed, feeling his eyes sting with wetness. So many lifetimes ago, he thought he’d forgotten it. Nostalgia, grief, and love warred with each other as he remembered. He started to laugh again and Loki just raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“Do I amuse you so, Stark?”

“No, no, you’re about as amusing as the bubonic plague. I was just remembering our first kiss.”

“I fail to see how this is so amusing to you,” Loki frowned. 

“It’s just the nerves talking,” Tony grinned. 

Loki stared at him like he was suddenly mentally challenged. “Why would you be nervous?” 

“Well you may or may not kill me.” It was said as a light-hearted jest, but the way Loki’s expression darkened said that he clearly didn’t take it that way.

Tony silently kicked himself again for his big mouth and sighed. Loki was now staring directly ahead at the snow falling outside and purposefully avoiding Tony’s gaze.

Right, still angry. The only way to solve this was to ask the hard questions that both of them already knew the answers to. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped off the ledge. “What were you going to do when I died, Loki?” The words were barely above a whisper, but their impact was still as great.

Loki’s jaw tensed as if he were testing the words before he said anything. “I am not sure, but I do know I would leave these realms and never come back. I would lay waste to whomever stood in my way and then go to the darkest and coldest parts of the universe until I could feel and see no more.”

_Holy melodrama, Batman_ , Tony thought. That was just Loki for you, always one for drama and destroying everything and everyone that didn’t agree with him. But it also made Tony’s chest ache with sadness to know that he would be the cause of such pain. He was no stranger to causing others pain, physical and emotional, but to those he loved, well, that was something different and worse.

“Would you really?” 

Loki turned again to face him and his expression was blank and eyes dead. The fire that was there moments ago was gone, burnt away and left an empty nothingness. Tony never wanted to be the cause of that look again.

“Yes,” Loki breathed.

Tony knew without a shred of doubt that Loki was telling the truth and his heart almost broke. He reached over and cupped Loki’s face in his hands and pulled him down so that he could envelop Loki’s lips with his.

It was a chaste kiss by Tony Stark standards. He didn’t force Loki’s mouth open or try to shove his tongue between his lips; he simply kissed Loki, long and slow, silently willing him to relax. The force of longing and love intensified a hundred million fold when their lips touched and Tony wanted nothing more than to just love Loki and somehow make it up to him.

Tony rubbed small circles along Loki’s jaw with his thumbs, feeling muscles and tendons start to relax, the tension of the past few minutes started to melt away. Finally after what seemed forever, Loki parted his lips enough for Tony to deepen the kiss and lightly flicker his tongue inside Loki’s mouth. Without conscious thought Tony pulled Loki’s face forward even further, desperate to try and claim every part of his mouth, but instead Loki pulled away, wrapping elegant hands around Tony’s wrists to keep them in place on him. He exhaled; cool breath tickling Tony’s moist lips.

“What is your answer, Tony?” Loki whispered, eyes now a hard green that indicated he was now steeled against the answer he dreaded most.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned in, his forehead now touching Loki’s. He cupped Loki’s jaw, tracing faint patterns over his skin with his thumb. “I don’t want to give you my answer yet, not on my birthday.” Tony’s heart hammered in his chest as Loki tensed and started to pull back, but that only made Tony hold on to him harder. “I’ll give you my answer at midnight, no earlier and no later. Can you accept that?”

“Tony, I…”

“Please, Loki, do this for me. I know I’ve been a selfish, insensitive asshole. Hell, when am I not? But let me make it up to you tonight. Will you let me do that for you in exchange?” He kissed Loki lightly on his cheek and moved back, sliding his hands down Loki’s throat to rest on his shoulders.

They studied each other for several moments until Loki gave the barest hint of a nod. “And how do you propose to make it up to me?” Loki’s mouth quirked in small smile. He knew full well what Tony was going to do, but he loved to pull the strings regardless of the known outcome.

“I have something I need to test out and you would be the perfect guinea pig,” Tony said almost evasively. “But first, this.”

Without letting Loki reply, Tony roughly pulled him into another kiss, only this time it wasn’t as chaste as the one before. Tony immediately started to work Loki’s mouth open with his, asserting control. The problem with that was that they’re both alphas, both lords and masters of their own crafts and domains, and Loki never let Tony forget that. Loki pressed in hard, trying to gain the upper hand and tip Tony over the edge. Tongues teased and tasted, teeth bit and scraped, and swollen lips devoured each other. They spent several minutes kissing each other with utter fervour until they broke away, both panting heavily.

Tony chuckled as he traced a finger along his bottom lip and looked to Loki. The slight flush to his cheeks and swollen lips sent a bolt of arousal from Tony’s chest straight to his cock. It had been over eighty-seven years since they had made love and Tony didn’t want to waste another second. 

Standing up, Tony offered his hand out to Loki. “Babe, I think we need to make up for some lost time. Bedroom. Now.”

“Always the wordsmith,” Loki smirked, putting his hand in Tony’s and letting him pull him up. Loki leaned in and gave Tony a little nip on his bottom lip. “I am yours to command.”

“Wow, for someone called the God of Lies you really suck at it.” Tony grinned and tugged Loki across the room and down the hallway. 

“Avis, lights to thirty percent!” Tony gasped out between kisses as they both tumbled through the bedroom doorway, each of them tugging at clothing and unfastening shirts. Tony had managed to discard Loki’s leather coat moments before and was now enjoying feeling Loki’s body underneath his tunic. He was still as lean and strong as ever, and Tony could not wait to get his mouth over every inch of Loki’s body.

The lights dimmed, giving the large bedroom a soft glow. The floor to ceiling windows tinted darker for more privacy and the large fireplace across from the bed suddenly lit with a soft whoosh. Tony was about to utter a thank you to Avis when Loki started another assault on his mouth.

They both stumbled across the room, trying to touch as much of each other as they could. Tony practically ripped Loki’s tunic in half trying to pull it off him. Loki didn’t fair much better when he yanked Tony’s shirt over his head, only to have the neck of it catch underneath Tony’s nose causing him to yelp in surprise as his nose was almost taken off with his shirt. Both of them didn’t seem to really care, they were just too sex deprived to notice.

Tony was moving his lips and tongue along Loki’s jaw and down his neck when he was suddenly pushed backwards. He landed on the bed with an ‘oomph’ and a grin. 

“Eager are we?”

“It’s been eighty seven years, Tony, I believe I am entitled.”

Tony blinked and leaned up on his elbows, hungrily taking in the sight of Loki’s naked and lithe torso. “You haven’t done it in that long? Not even,” he waved his wrist in a jerking motion, “taken matters into your own hand?”

Loki smirked and leaned in, placing his hands on the bed next to Tony’s thighs, their noses almost touching.  “You left me little to desire after our last encounter.”

“Oh, ouch!” Tony feigned hurt.

“But you,” Loki whispered. “You I know better. You couldn’t go a day without touching yourself.”

The comment was meant to provoke Tony but not in the way Loki expected. Instead of some quick retort, Tony grabbed Loki’s upper arms in a vice like grip and rolled him roughly onto the bed. Loki’s eyes went wide with surprise at the sudden turn of events. He was now lying on his back and Tony quickly climbing atop him to straddle his hips.

“While you may have guessed correctly in the past, my dear, I am afraid you are wrong in this account.” Tony gently rolled his hips, creating friction between the two. They both were still wearing their pants and the fabric added a delicious friction to their swelling cocks. Tony continued slowly, feeling himself and Loki grow harder each time he brushed their cocks together.

“Mmm,” Loki hummed. “Then tell me what did my Tony do when I was unavailable to attend to your needs?” His voice was getting lower and huskier, which only made Tony’s heart rate speed up.

“I—“ Tony paused and shut his eyes, grinding his hips harder into Loki. “I would use the toys of course and…ahhhh!” Tony groaned, feeling Loki grab his cock and start to rub it though his jeans. “And the pleasure droids of course.”

Loki cocked his head to one side in mild consideration.

“What?” Tony breathed.

“You did not take another human as a sexual partner?”

“Wha—no, why?” Tony stopped his teasing movements and sat there. 

Loki paused stroking Tony’s cock, curious to know why his lover hadn’t satisfied himself to the fullest. “But you always said you take greatest pleasure from humans. Well, if they looked human enough.” Loki added.

Tony eyed him. Did Loki really not get it? After all these centuries the guy really still did see himself as second best in some cases. Tony smiled, leaning down so he was now lying on top of Loki and started to place small kisses along his collarbone.

“Loki, for a goddamn genius you really are an idiot sometimes.” The only reply Tony got was a growl. He quickly started to kiss his way up Loki’s pale neck, knowing that was always a weak spot for him. When he reached Loki’s mouth he didn’t move in for a kiss, instead he just brushed his lips against Loki’s as he said what was in his heart. “It’s you. It’s always you, Loki. How many times have we told each other this? How many more times will I have to tell you? And I thought Thor could be thick sometimes.” He chuckled. 

They both looked into each other, eyes betraying everything between them. Love. That damned word that had so much power to create and destroy. It was rare that Tony took a human or humanoid partner since the pleasure droids were perfected so long ago. When Tony was in the mood and Loki wasn’t there to help he managed to find his release with them. Loki didn’t really care; he knew they were far too inferior to a god and not worth getting angry over. The best part for Tony was there was no emotional attachment; it was a quick—or long—fuck that took care of all the basic and primal needs of the human body. He loved Loki and making love with Loki was a million times more intimate and explosive than with any pleasure droid.

“I love you, you stupid, narcissistic, megalomaniac! When I’m not with you I need to get myself off somehow, but that’s all I want: to get off. I want to feel and taste and connect everything of me when I’m with you. There’s nothing else like it and there never will be.” 

I sound like a fucking teenager with their first love; Tony though suddenly and almost wanted to smack himself.

But the way Loki was looking at him said that he might not have to.

The silence between them almost started to become awkward until Loki said, “Are you quite done with these sentiments towards me?”

“Yeah. For now.” 

“Good.” Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling them tighter together, and kissed him deeply. 

Tony started to make his way down Loki’s neck again, paying special attention to that spot just below his jaw that always managed to make Loki purr like a kitten. He wasn’t disappointed and relished the feel of Loki’s fingers lightly brushing up and down his back as he sucked and licked at that special spot.

He peppered kisses down his neck and chest until he got to Loki’s nipples. Taking one in his mouth, Tony gently swirled his tongue around, feeling it harden even more. Loki sighed contentedly, the vibrations from his chest sending shivers down Tony’s spine. Taking his other nipple between his index finger and thumb, Tony pinched it until it was just as hard as the other. Then he started to bite down, using his teeth to send little jolts of pain and pleasure throughout Loki’s body. 

“Ahh, yes!” Loki gasped as Tony grazed his stubble over the sensitive nub and switched sides; mouth now assaulting his other nipple. Loki bucked his hips slightly, pressing his now very swollen cock against Tony’s stomach. Tony took the hint and gave Loki’s nipple a final lick as he moved lower.

One of the greatest joys in Tony’s life is when Loki didn’t wear his armour or his more complicated Asgardian dress. There had been too many instances where Loki’s armour had just been too much of a pain in the ass to remove when they needed fast relief and Tony hated when he couldn’t see and touch Loki in his full glory. This time it was just simple leather breeches with uncomplicated ties and Tony could almost cry with how easy this would be.

He kissed his way down past his navel and nuzzled the light dusting of hair that was peeking out from the waistline of Loki’s breeches. Tony took one of the ties between his teeth and tugged. He looked up at Loki’s mildly annoyed expression and grinned, teeth flashing white and tugged harder. He loosened the ties and leaned up, hooking his fingers into the waist of Loki’s pants. Slowly, Tony slid them down his hips revealing Loki’s painfully swollen cock, flushed a deep red, and pre come already beading at the tip.

Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Like what you see?”

“’Like’ is a fucking understatement,” Tony breathed. “Lift.” 

Without protest, Loki lifted up his hips enough for Tony to pull his breeches down past his thighs.  Tony climbed off Loki and stood before him, yanking off his soft leather boots followed by his breeches and tossed them aside. He stood admiring Loki lying completely naked on the bed, fully aroused, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen pink. The soft light from the fireplace danced over Loki’s skin, giving him a warm, inviting glow. Tony’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight. 

Loki arched both eyebrows in mock questioning, clearly inviting Tony to make his next move.

With deft fingers, Tony quickly undid the top button of his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. His heart beat with excitement as green eyes darkened with lust followed their every move. Being the tease that Tony was he just left his pants that way, and enjoying the flicker of disappointment Loki gave him. He wasn’t wearing underwear and the teasing glimpse of only part of his cock was maddening to Loki.

Tony leaned down, placing his outstretched hands on Loki’s thighs, lightly stroking them. “So fucking beautiful,” he whispered to himself. Gripping the base of Loki’s cock in one hand, Tony pressed his lips to the head and licked the bead of pre come off. God he had missed this; the taste and feel of Loki’s cock in his mouth was something he would never tire of. Tony flicked his tongue over the slit several more times, coaxing more out of Loki. The slight hitched breathing Tony could hear meant that he was on the right track. He added his lips and gently sucked at the tip, but not taking Loki fully into his mouth.

“Ah!” Loki gasped as Tony slipped his tongue in between the head and foreskin, slowly swirling it around. 

Long, slender fingers ran through Tony’s hair and gripped the back of his head, restricting him from pulling away. Tony didn’t care; he wanted to lavish Loki’s cock until he had the god begging him for release. He continued to tease the head until Loki’s breathing became heavier and his fingers tightened against Tony’s skull. 

“Mmm, perfect,” Tony murmured, pulling back and licking his lips. Shifting his weight, Tony lay down on his stomach, getting comfortable. He stroked Loki from base to tip several times considering his next move. The slight pressure Loki was putting on the back of Tony’s head answered for him. Tony ran his tongue down the underside of Loki’s cock, down to the base and over his balls. Cupping them in hand, Tony gently massaged each one. 

Loki spread his legs wider apart and shifted so Tony could have better access. Tony took one his mouth and began to suck and tease, coating them in his saliva. Loki gave out a sharp gasp when Tony started to slowly fist the head of his cock, squeezing harder with each turn of his wrist.

Tony’s world narrowed to just Loki’s cock as he continued to assault and tease the god until he was making very un-godlike noises. Tony’s eyelids fluttered shut at the sound and began to slide Loki’s cock in his mouth until he could feel it touch the back of his throat. The familiar weight, heat, and smooth skin on his tongue felt like coming home for the first time in years. There was just nothing else like it and it was all his.

“Oh, Stark,” Loki panted, feeling Tony take in every inch of him, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked slowly. Loki was well endowed, his cock thick and long, which could be too much for some, but not Tony. When they first started sleeping together Tony was a very quick learner and soon he was able to deep throat Loki with ease.

Tony hummed low in his throat as he hit the base, causing Loki to arch his back up off the mattress.

“Ah, ah! Yes,” Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

Tony slid Loki’s cock out of his mouth with a wet pop and looked lovingly up at him. Loki’s head was thrown back against the pillows, his pale, lean throat exposed. Tony would have moved up and kissed that lovely expanse of skin if Loki wasn’t still holding his head above his arousal.

“Hey, Lo,” Tony said huskily. Heavy lidded green eyes met lust filled brown. “Getting a neck cramp here.” 

Fingers gently uncurled from his hair and trailed over his scalp, sending tiny shivers of pleasure down Tony’s back. He leaned up and got off the bed and once again stood over Loki, admiring his handy work. Loki was flushed a deeper red, his legs spread apart, and his cock glistened with Tony’s saliva; he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful in the entire universe.  

Tony hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and slid them down, letting them fall and pool at his feet. His own painfully hard erection bobbed out in front of him, practically begging to be touched. Loki leaned up on his elbows expecting to put his eager mouth to work, but instead Tony turned around and started to walk away from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Loki began to sit up and protest. He didn’t want to finish himself off, but even more he didn’t want to let Tony out of his sight. 

“Relax, Lo!” Tony turned around and gave him a wicked grin.  “Remember what I said?”

Loki’s brows knitting together in confusion was all the answer he needed.

Tony walked over to the large wooden dresser and pulled open a drawer. “I told you you’d be a test subject for me.” He grabbed something from the drawer and palmed it so Loki couldn’t see. He sauntered back, a dark playfulness reflected in his eyes. Loki knew that look all too well.

“You’ve been putting your skills to work, I see,” Loki smirked.

“You know me, I get bored and need to put my hands to work in some fashion.” Tony grinned wickedly, climbing back on the bed and stretching out beside Loki. He opened his hand and dropped the object in Loki’s outstretched palm. 

Loki looked down at it and frowned. It was a plain chrome, circular band, no adornments or obvious functions. It was too big to wear around a finger, which meant…

“A cock ring?” Loki eyed him sceptically. In truth he was expecting a bit more than that.

“Ah, kinda,” Tony hedged. “While you are correct it does go on one’s cock, this is only part of the equation.”

Studying the ring again Loki decided to play along—for now. He lowered his hand toward his member, intending to slip it on.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Tony grabbed Loki’s wrist holding the ring lightly and pulled it towards him. “That doesn’t go on you, green eyes. I get that honour.”

“Oh?” Loki’s mouth quirked in a devilish smile.

“Yeah, I got something better reserved for you.” Tony stretched his neck over and kissed Loki, letting him slip his tongue in and taste the salty tang of pre come left on Tony’s tongue.

They parted slightly out of breath. Tony leaned in and pressed his lips against Loki’s ear. “Now put it on me,” he growled, biting the lobe of Loki’s ear.

Loki shifted his weight and placed a palm on Tony’s chest, gently pushing down. Tony did so with eagerness and shivered when Loki lightly ran a finger over the faint scar where the arc reactor used to be. The feeling of Loki touching him like that after so long was electric, every nerve ending in his body responded with wild enthusiasm and fire. 

“Right there, babe,” Tony murmured as Loki leaned in and placed soft lips to the side of Tony’s neck, right above his jugular. Loki kissed and suckled his skin, leaving it burning with desire each time Loki moved on to new territory. When Loki started to lick along his collarbone, Tony shut his eyes and just let the sensation wash over and engulf him.

At one point Loki ‘accidentally’ nudged Tony’s cock while he was sucking and biting his nipples. The resulting sudden sensation made Tony’s entire body ache for release like it hadn’t had in a very, very long time. If just such a small touch made him crave that… well, lets just say that when they really got going he wouldn’t last very long.

“OH FUCK!” Tony yelped. Loki had moved down to his cock and was now rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit, rubbing pre come around. Tony looked down and saw Loki’s eyes dance with mischief. The bastard wasn’t going to go easy on him. Loki grinned and slid out that lovely tongue of his and flicked it over the tip. Tony let his head fall back on the pillows with a groan. Each flicker of that stupidly talented tongue sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body. 

Loki moved his hand and gripped the base of his cock, hard. “Look at me, Tony,” Loki crooned.

Tony cracked open an eye to watch as Loki lightly flicked the tip of his tongue across the head again. Loki fixed him a dark, lust filled gaze, making Tony’s stomach clench with desire. Loki pressed his tongue down harder and Tony groaned low in his chest. With each pass of Loki’s tongue he pressed down harder and harder until it was a fine line between pleasure and pain. Tony gave a wet sob of ecstasy as Loki slowly milked him of his pre come, his hand moving slowly up and down his length as he licked him clean. 

Green eyes never once left his as Loki slowly engulfed the head between his lips, sucking slow and hard. Now it was Tony’s turn to make undignified and lewd noises. He couldn’t take it anymore and screwed his eyes shut as Loki began to deep throat him. The hot, tight wetness of Loki’s mouth was heaven. Tony reached down and tangled his fingers in the long dark locks of hair; causing some to come loose from the tie Loki had them bound with, the loose strands now tickling his bare skin. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Tony groaned. He continued to stare transfixed at Loki; head bobbing up and down, eyes now shut while he concentrated on his task and felt the familiar heaviness start to build up. He would last just a few minutes, if that. Tony gripped Loki’s head tighter to stop his ministrations. Loki looked up, cock still in his mouth, and raised an eyebrow. Tony almost came right then and there.

“I’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” Tony croaked out.

Loki let Tony’s cock slowly drop from his mouth and let it fall to rest against his belly. “Would you like me to finish you off now?”

“As much as I would love that, no. I’ve been wanting to test this out for awhile.” Tony shifted and leaned up on his elbows. “Put the ring on and I’ll show you something you that will blow your mind.”

With a low, throaty chuckle, Loki took the ring and slipped it over the head and slowly down the shaft. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest that was a perfect fit; obviously Tony had intended this to be for him. Giving a quick almost chaste kiss to the underside of Tony’s length, Loki leaned up and studied Tony. “What now?”

“On your back and legs apart, princess,” Tony grinned and rolled over. He narrowly avoided a smack on his ass for calling Loki ‘princess’, something that always pissed him off.

Tony reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “Now,” he breathed, “comes the real fun.”

“I haven’t been fun for you?” Loki purred dangerously.

“Shush! You know what I mean.” Taking the bottle of lube in hand, Tony knelt between Loki’s outstretched legs. “Lift up your hips a bit more.”

Loki did and Tony had to resist from lubing himself up and thrusting himself into Loki right then and there. He was glad that he had an iron clad will sometimes. Tony gave Loki a few teasing strokes before he moved his deft fingers lower. He slowly massaged Loki’s balls again and was rewarded with a growl of approval. Moving lower, Tony gently massaged and added pressure to Loki’s perineum. Loki arched his back off the bed with a loud moan and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Tony uncapped the bottle of lube and placed a few of drops on his fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Loki hissed through his teeth.

Slowly, Tony rubbed the lube around the tight ring of muscle of Loki’s entrance, but didn’t penetrate. He just massaged around it and back up to his perineum until Loki was quivering underneath his fingers and breath hitching in his throat. As much as Tony wanted to watch Loki come undone like this he had one more step to complete. 

He gently pressed one slick finger into Loki’s hole, pleased at how eager Loki was as he pushed himself all the way down to Tony’s knuckle. “Slow down, sweet cheeks, let the master do his work.” A breathy laugh was all that Loki could manage as a reply.

Tony thrust his finger in and out several times letting Loki adjust, then withdrew. He moved away to grab something else, but Loki was too lust crazed to care what it was.

“More,” Loki moaned.

“Don’t worry there will be,” Tony smiled, leaning down again until his face was situated between Loki’s legs. Placing both palms against Loki’s thighs, Tony spread him further for easier access. He planted soft butterfly kisses along the inside of Loki’s thighs, followed by a few quick nips, some of which would have left nice little bruises if Loki wasn’t so damned fast at healing. 

Now it was time for the last little trick up his sleeve. Tony pressed his mouth to Loki’s prepared entrance and flickered his tongue around it, making Loki clench with pleasure. He traced small circles around and then pressed the tip of his tongue into Loki.

“Ahhhh,” Loki moaned loudly. Tony slipped his tongue in farther and started to teasingly fuck Loki with it. When Loki started to thrust back, Tony withdrew. 

“D-don’t stop,” Loki panted.

Instead of answering his lover, Tony rubbed a little more lube in his entrance for good measure. Then leaning forward, he placed his mouth over Loki’s hole.

Loki jerked, gasping as he felt a small object being slipped inside him from Tony’s mouth and his tongue following to make sure it was in place. Loki bit down on his bottom lip to keep from mewling obscene things in pleasure.

Satisfied that the object was properly inserted, Tony sat back up on his heels, grinning down at Loki.

“What did you just do?” Loki whispered, eyes bright with lust.

“I just put the latest piece of Stark Industries technology in you. Of course this particular piece won’t be available on the public market, it’s just for my own private use, of course.” Tony’s eyes glittered with amusement and something darker.

“Of course,” Loki said and spread his legs wider, fully expecting for Tony to enter him now.

“Nuh uh, babe, I’m riding you now.” Tony chuckled at Loki’s confused expression and moved to straddle Loki’s midsection. He hovered over Loki on hands and knees, their noses almost touching. “Wanna help me prep?”

Giving Tony a slight nod, Loki took the bottle of lube from beside him and coated two fingers. They began to kiss, slow and languidly, but soon ended when Tony felt that familiar pressure of being entered. He spread his legs wider so Loki could slip in a finger to his last knuckle. 

“God, fucking… Oh, fuck!” Tony murmured while Loki slowly fucked him open. Tony started to rock against Loki’s hand. He pressed his forehead into the crook of Loki’s neck and just let himself surrender to Loki’s ministrations. 

Another finger slipped inside Tony and he almost sobbed with the sensation of being stretched further.

As if being able to read Tony’s thoughts, Loki pressed his lips to his ear and whispered darkly, “You’re so wanton and filthy, my pet. How will you feel when it’s not my fingers inside you? How will you feel when I press into you, stretching you to the point of exquisite pain?” Loki then slipped a third finger inside Tony.

All brain function temporarily shut down for Tony and he stopped breathing as he processed those words and felt that third digit enter him. His mind was now lust crazed and devoid of any rational thought except to fuck himself on the God of Lies.

“Need… now,” Tony whispered brokenly in Loki’s ear.

The loss of Loki’s fingers was almost unbearable, but Tony knew that in mere seconds it would be replaced with something better. He heard the click of the lid from the bottle of lube and the small ‘oh’ the escaped from Loki as he began to coat his own cock.

“Now fuck yourself on me,” Loki commanded.

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up and adjusted his hips until they were positioned over Loki’s cock. Reaching between his legs, Tony gripped around Loki and placed the head at his ready entrance. But before he moved down and filled himself with Loki, he looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile that was pure warmth and love.

“Ready for that surprise, Lo?”

“Just get on with it,” Loki said impatiently.

Tony grinned, not taking his eyes of Loki. “Avis, activate device named ‘Loki’s Welcome Home’.”

The look of confusion on Loki’s face lasted exactly a nano second before it was replaced with a look of wonder and pure sex. His whole body stilled as he felt the small device inside him expand, stretching him and sending out small vibrations.

Tony chuckled; watching Loki’s face contort in such sinful ways as the device positioned and worked its magic. Without warning, Tony pressed the head of Loki’s cock inside him and slowly sank down, taking him in inch by inch until he bottomed out. He knelt there, cock buried inside him until he thought he might go mad. Tony placed his hands on Loki’s chest to steady himself and rolled his hips around to shift Loki inside him to just the right spot. 

Loki placed his hands on either side of Tony’s hips to help guide him and drew up his legs for Tony to lean against for added support. 

“Y-you ready?” Tony could barely get out the words as he slowly lifted himself up a few inches and then back down. It took every ounce of willpower to not start pounding away. He wanted Loki to feel his gift first. “Touch the ring,” Tony instructed breathily. 

Without comment, Loki did as instructed. As soon as his fingertip brushed along the cool metal of the ring encircling Tony’s cock he wanted to whimper and cry out. The device inside him stretched further, putting pressure in all the right spots. The added spurts of vibration from it were driving him crazy. 

Then Tony lifted again and sank back down on his cock.

A choked, very, very un-god-like sob burst from Loki’s chest and past his lips. It felt as if Tony were inside him as he fucked himself on Loki’s cock.

This time it was Tony’s turn to read minds. “Yeah, while I’m getting fucked by you, you’re getting fucked by me. This ring creates a virtual model of my cock and the device I put inside you forms so that it feels like the real thing. But the best part is that I added those vibrations to hit that sweet spot you love so much.”

Loki blinked, mind temporarily lost to everything; all he could do was gape at Tony.

“So every time I do this,” Tony smiled lazily and moved his hips up, and then sank back down. “You’ll feel it as well.”

The look Loki gave him was one of pure murder and pure amazement.

Tony moved up again, farther this time, and sank back down with a contented groan. 

Loki’s fingers dug into his hips so hard bruises bloomed underneath them almost immediately. Neither seemed to care or take notice, both were enraptured with the feeling of each other’s cocks in themselves. As Tony slowly fucked himself on Loki’s cock, Tony was slowly fucking Loki.

Each time Tony lifted he went higher until it was just the head inside him. He sank back down, harder this time, and the sensation was something beyond he could imagine. Again, Tony lifted and went down, his hips bucking harder for more friction. 

Loki held on and snapped his hips up as soon as Tony came back down, filling him with everything he had.

Things quickly started to become undone after that. Tony started to ride him harder, feeling Loki’s thick cock hit all the right spots inside him. Loki’s hips thrust up to meet him every time, slamming each other together as close as they could get. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Tony was lost to the sensations as he continued to ride down on hard on Loki’s cock. 

Loki wasn’t fairing much better as he was being fucked from both ends. He began to choke out phrases that weren’t in any language Tony knew. Tears pricked at Loki’s eyes as Tony came down on him, hard, rolling his hips. 

The device inside Loki gave him a generous pulse of vibration right on his prostate. “Won’t…AHHH! Last,” Loki cried.

Tony replied with a growl and this time clenched himself around Loki as he drew up and let go. 

The heavy coil of his impending orgasm started to loosen in Tony’s belly and his vision started to narrow. He moved a hand to stroke his dripping cock, but it was smacked away by Loki.

“Mine.” Loki gave an almost inhuman growl. Tony didn’t protest in the least and let Loki take him in hand and pump him. He pitched forward as Loki fisted the head of his cock, thumb running over the slit, it felt so damn good it was almost painful. Tony stared into Loki’s eyes, blown out with lust and un-shed tears gathered in the corners. But underneath that look was complete and utter adoration and love. For a god to bestow those kind of feelings usually reserved for them made Tony’s heart stop. Tony wanted that look to be burned into his mind forever.

“Come for me, baby,” Tony demanded. “Give me all you have.” Tony rode him several more times in quick succession and felt Loki come undone, cock throbbing inside him as he pumped his come inside Tony.  He clenched as tight as he could around Loki so as to get every last drop from him and was rewarded with Loki throwing back his head and screaming out Tony’s name.

Loki was making the most obscene noises Tony had ever heard him make during an orgasm and it was with that that sent him over the edge. Tony’s vision exploded in white light and he let out a wet, choking sob of ecstasy as he came, spilling thick, long spurts of come over Loki’s belly and chest. 

Loki continued to pump him furiously through his orgasm, determined to milk Tony of everything he had. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck!” Tony moaned and continued to ride Loki, not wanting any of this to ever end. 

Too soon his body began to come down from his climax and started to protest at the over stimulation.

Loki gripped Tony’s hips again, stilling him. “Enough,” he said in a raw voice.

Tony stilled but didn’t make a move to withdraw Loki from himself. They just looked at each other, both fucked out and minds hazy with the subsiding orgasms they had experienced. Underneath Tony was a very well fucked Loki, come stained, flushed, sweaty, breathing heavily, and the look of someone who had just had the most mind blowing sex of his life. Loki leaned up just as Tony leaned down and they shared a long, slow, languid kiss.

Tony cupped Loki’s face and slowly drew him up until Loki was in a sitting position and still sheathed inside Tony. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony to prevent him from falling backwards and they held and kissed each other until it became too much effort to hold each other.

They sank back down on the bed, Tony rolling off Loki and already missing his fullness inside him. They lay there for some minutes, both a tangle of sweaty limbs and loud beating hearts.

“Happy birthday to me,” Tony said weakly and shifted closer to Loki, wrapping an arm across his chest. He didn’t seem notice the lack of his come on Loki’s chest or the lack of stickiness between his legs, which should have been there.

They didn’t speak to each other for a long time after that and were just content to doze in each other’s arms and listen to each other’s breathing, feeling more relaxed than they had in decades.

 

Early morning sun glittered on the freshly fallen snow outside the large bedroom windows. Tony cracked an eye open and promptly closed it again, not wanting to deal with reality right now. He was happy, he was warm, he was sore in all the right places, and he was with Loki. Tony rolled over to snuggle closer against Loki but instead felt him tense under his touch. Tony opened both eyes and saw Loki just staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Loki said quietly.

“Wow, you really are off your game, because like I said earlier, for the God of Lies, you suck,” Tony teased and pulled Loki in closer to him, trying to will him to relax.

They had spent most of yesterday’s afternoon and all night making love, trying to take back what they had said and make amends for those years ago. It was a wonderful night of rediscovery; mind blowing orgasms, and whispered prayers to each other. It definitely ranked in the top ten of the best nights that Tony had ever had and even Loki admitted to that as well. But now there was a the heaviness in the air, a melancholy that wasn’t there when—

Oh. Right.

That whole dying thing and Tony’s decision.

Tony was embarrassed for himself at even forgetting about it. Sex really did mess with his thinking process. It was well past midnight now and he hadn’t given Loki his decision. Actually thinking back on it Tony didn’t think he could have given him a decision. He was pretty sure he was fucking Loki so hard that they cracked the headboard.

Tony shifted, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder, staring into those emotionless eyes. “Soooooo,” Tony began awkwardly. “I guess I’m late to the party again.”

“It would seem so,” Loki commented without any emotion. Tony had to proceed with extreme caution now.

“So about my decision—“

“Don’t.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, steeling himself for what he was sure he would have to do.

“Don’t what?” Tony asked slightly puzzled.

“Don’t say it. I don’t want to hear those words. Not after last night or ever.” 

“Then you won’t,” Tony said reassuringly.

Loki’s eyes snapped open, the small glint of hope in them made Tony’s heart ache with guilt. The emotional roller coaster that was Loki Laufeyson was fucking exhausting sometimes.

Placing his hand on Loki’s chin, Tony slowly turned him until they almost nose to nose. “I’m not going anywhere, Loki. I was a fucking fool to have considered it.” Tony smiled warmly.

Tony never saw Loki’s expression turn so dark so fast. Did he say something wrong? Wasn’t this the answer Loki wanted?

“And when did you make that decision exactly?” Loki said with deadly calm.

“Uh…” Tony started to shift away, but this time it was Loki who grabbed his chin, pulling him roughly back to meet his look.

“When?”

“Abouttensecondsafteryouarrived,” Tony said quickly and looked away.

“I see,” Loki hummed. “And what, by the Nine, prevented you from telling me sooner?” 

“Because I just figured it out now?” Tony looked hopefully up at him.

A sudden explosion of green light engulfed Tony, the power of it lifting him up several inches and sending him flying off the bed. He landed on the floor, his bare ass skidding along the carpet. That was going to leave a burn.

Tony sat up, stunned, mouth gaping at Loki who was now sitting up with his arms folded across his chest, scowling darkly. 

“Woah, hold up! Time out! Really, you should be happy about this an—did you just use _magic_?! You can’t use magic! I made them! You aren’t supposed to break those!” Tony waved his hand at the silver cuffs still on Loki’s wrists. The thought of such an ingenious piece of technology being bested almost made Tony want to cry.

Loki broke out in a wicked grin, revelling in Tony’s distress. 

“So did this just happen or…” Tony paused and smacked himself on the head. “Of course not,” he muttered as connected the dots to the lack of mess on each of them after they had come in and on one another. Loki always loved to keep himself clean, especially after sex.

“Old age has gotten to you, Stark,” Loki smirked. “You are getting far too simple-minded. I managed to break those spells and your technology years ago, I just was biding my time.”

“Shut up.” Tony scowled, slowly getting to his feet, wincing slightly at his rug burnt ass. He staggered over to the bed and sat down, his back to Loki. Now it was his turn to sulk.

Tony heard Loki give an exasperated sigh and scoot closer to him. Long, pale arms wrapped themselves around Tony and drew him to rest back against Loki. 

Placing his chin on Tony’s shoulder, Loki lightly trailed his fingers over the old scar from the arc reactor. “Since it seems that I will no longer be your executioner, we need to make a plan.”

Tony started to relax under Loki’s light touch. “Do I even have to ask if you will be returning to house arrest in Asgard?”

“I would be offended if you did,” Loki replied dryly. 

“That’s my little ball of crazy Norse chaos,” Tony chuckled. “Thor will be pissed.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Loki purred.

“So, now that I’m not shuffling off this immortal coil and you’re not slinking back to the Emerald City, what now?” Tony leaned his head back to rest against Loki’s shoulder.

“I have a mind to leave these realms for a time. It has been many years since I have explored and shaped new worlds.”

Tony’s heart suddenly jumped into his throat, making him panic. Loki was leaving, just as he got him back? He couldn’t let him go, not now. He didn’t care if he would sound like a lovesick teenaged girl; he was not letting him out of his sight.

As if sensing his lover’s thoughts, Loki clicked his tongue at Tony in mild disapproval. “You’re coming with me of course.”

Of course. 

The sudden panic vanished and he melted into Loki’s embrace. It had been awhile since he had been on out of the Nine Realms with Loki. The familiar feelings of excitement of the unknown and new possibilities made Tony feel something he hadn’t in a long time: reason. Reason to look forward to his future and the many years he still had left. It had been too long since he felt like that. It had been too long since he and Loki went on a good long adventure.

“I’m guessing that Asgard’s finest will be showing up on my doorstep soon?” 

“We have some hours yet, but you are correct, we must leave before evening sets.” Despite the time constraints Loki just mentioned, he pulled Tony back down on the bed and let out a contented sigh. “Right now I require rest.” He settled against the pillows and closed his eyes.

Tony shifted in his arms so they were now face to face and hooked a leg over Loki’s. He studied Loki’s relaxed face and faint smile on his lips and felt lighter than he had in decades. 

Just as Tony was about to drift off he remembered his promise to Jarvis and Pepper. “Shit,” he muttered. 

Loki cracked an eye open, annoyed that the silence was interrupted. 

“It’s nothing, Lo.” Tony turned slightly to address his A.I. “Avis, please send my apologies to Pepper, but I won’t be coming for dinner tonight. Also send Jarvis a case of his favourite wine so he won’t have to suffer too much.”

“ _Of course, Sir_ ,” Avis replied.

Tony settled back into the pillows and saw that Loki was watching him fondly with sleep heavy eyes.

“What?” Tony gave him a crooked smile.

“Nothing,” Loki murmured. “Let us rest and then leave these realms behind.”

Smiling, Tony closed the distance between them and gave Loki a gentle kiss.

“Here’s to the next one hundred thousand years,” he whispered, and with that they both fell asleep holding each other close.

 

 


End file.
